Barney's Favorites Vol. 3 (battybarney2014's version)
''Barney's Favorites Volume 3 ''was an album in the Barney's Favorites series as well as being Barney's third major album released. Like Volume 1 and Volume 2, it contains songs from the TV series. It was released on July 10, 1995. Songs # The Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Season 3) # The More We Get Together (Audio Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Audio Taken from: Oh, What a Day!) # Four Seasons Day (Audio Taken from: Four Seasons Day) # The Weather Riddle Song (Audio Taken from: Grown-Ups for a Day!) # Taking Turns (Audio Taken from: Gone Fishing!) # S-M-I-L-E (Audio Taken from: The Dentist Makes Me Smile) # Silly Sounds (Audio Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) # The Fall Song (Audio Taken from: Four Seasons Day!) # I Like Autumn (Audio Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) #Castles So High (Audio Taken from: Stop Look and Be Safe # I Just Can't Wait (Audio Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Old King Cole (Audio Taken from: Let's Help With Mother Goose!) # The Marching Song (Audio Taken from: The Exercise Circus!) # We've Got Shoes (Audio Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) # One Two Buckle My Shoe (Audio Taken from: Carnival of Numbers !) # A Big Parade of Numbers (Audio Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) # Here Comes the Firetruck (Audio Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) # When I'm a Firefighter (Audio Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) # Big and Little (Audio Taken from: Gone Fishing!) #That's a Home to Me (Audio Taken from: Home Sweet Homes # Have a Snack! (Audio Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # Snackin' on Healthy Food (Audio Taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy) # Make the Bread (Audio Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # Pumpernickel (Audio Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # Yankee Doodle Dandy ! (Audio Taken from: Alphabet Soup!) #Turkey in the Straw (Audio Taken from: Down on Barney's Farm) #My Aunt Came Back (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in New York City # My Hat It Has Three Corners (Audio Taken from: Our Earth Our Home) # If I Had One Wish (Audio Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # The Fishing Song (Audio Taken from: Barney Goes to School !) # Let's Take Care of Our Pets (Audio Taken from: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Season 3) Trivia * The rendition/audio of I Love You would be taken from the following Season 3 episodes Back to School with Barney, Room for Everyone, If the Shoe Fits..., I Can Be a Firefighter!, Shopping for a Surprise!, Any Way You Slice It, Twice is Nice!, Barney Safety, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends, At Home with Animals, Camera Safari, It's Raining, It's Pouring..., Are We There Yet?, Ship, Ahoy! and Hats Off to BJ! with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the kids join him on the second verse. Category:Fake Barney Albums